Commonly, enterprise framework architecture may be used for organizing logic for business processes and information technology infrastructure, facilitating collaborative content creation, and operating as a framework upon which logic for business processes may be executed. Frameworks may allow many users to publish content from a central interface. Other frameworks manage and execute business logic processes and other technology infrastructure of an organization.
However, there presently does not exist a unified architecture having a common framework that can execute business logic as a service on a website while offering flexibility for numerous web-based applications.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.